


But we will remember, Long after Saturday's gone

by Souldance



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souldance/pseuds/Souldance
Summary: Hey lovies. Wrote something for you, Hope you enjoy!Xo





	But we will remember, Long after Saturday's gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovies. Wrote something for you, Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Xo

"Can you give me a tomato?" Edo says, putting a pot of water on the stove. She jumped off the countertop walking towards the fridge. Changing the channel on the radio.

The sun was already down when they abruptly decided to make a late meal. 

They had been together for months, but it has been hard to find time to be alone. So every Saturday was theirs. They always did Saturdays in Edo's house. Against their luck, his father had planned a business party this weekend. According to her Filo has heard how disappointed she was because shortly after Edoardo called her, her brother told her he had some mysterious plans, he was going to be away all weekend. When he said that, Eleonora was happier than she showed. Her eyes lit up as she bit her smile down. Yet she could not ignore her happiness and hugged Filo. To show how much she appreciated him.

To come back to what their Saturdays are like. They just sit on the couch all day, talk, eat. Just like earlier. Before he got up to make pasta, because _you love my pasta so much_. He sat on the couch, mindlessly telling something while he massaged Ele's feet. Who was reading a book lying down on the couch. Head resting on a pillow. It was good quality time for them to be together.

Ele puts the pasta in the water as Edo makes the sauce. They work together and steal kisses in between different tasks. She notices that he is going to the fridge so she asks, "Can you give me the butter?"

Edoardo leans over to pull the butter out of the fridge and Eleonora looks over in appreciation for his new jeans.

“You’re staring again.” He says from behind her as he holds the butter out. She takes the butter from him but as she opens it, he slips his hands around her waist and pulls her back to him. He kisses the side of her neck before putting his chin on her shoulder.

“Am I not allowed to stare?” She says, putting salt in the water filled with pasta. “Or are you the only one who is allowed to stare constantly?”

“You can stare as much as you like.” He says punctuating each word with a kiss on her neck.

She leans back into him and sighs in content. They are quiet for a few minutes, taking in the feeling of this moment.

The song changes and both their ears perk up. He lets a humming sound leave his mouth. “It’s our song.” He says nuzzling her neck.

He steps away from her and holds out his hand. “Can I have this dance?”

“Only if you don’t step on my feet this time.” She laughs knowing that she is the one that is more likely to step on his feet. She takes his hand and lets him pull her close.

He wraps his free arm around her waist as he clutches her other hand to his chest. She lays her head down on his shoulder as they sway around the kitchen.

He presses a kiss to her head as he whispers the lyrics into her hair. “You’re so fucking special.”

“You’re so stupid.” Ele mumbles into his shoulder.

“I’m stupid for you.”

* * *

* * *

After an amazing evening Eleonora longs to her warm bed but more to the feeling of his even warmer arms around her. It’s the only thing on her mind while she slips on one of his old shirts. It became a habit, something she does when she doesn’t see him for a long time. When she needed to feel him next to her. The ringing of his belt reminds her that he is in her room too, getting ready for bed just like her.

Just the background noise of his presence is a comfort to her. She thinks about the smile he has on his face while she walks to the bathroom. Where she brushes her hair and teeth. She smells him when he steps into the bathroom behind her, one large hand placed casually on her backside as he reaches over her for his toothbrush. He gives her ass a tight squeeze. “Hey!”, Ele gives him in a belligerent tone that sounds completely fake.

She crawls into bed smiling, she takes the book from her nightstand. The one she was trying to read earlier. She trying to regain her concentration while reading but fails. Any focus Eleonora did have evaporates completely the moment he slips into bed.

He rolls over and moves up against her, his chest against her back. So warm. He tucks his long legs behind hers and slips one arm around her waist, then leans down and kisses her shoulder.

Eleonora pretends to keep reading, remaining silent, a slight grin creeps on her face. She know it will drive Edoardo crazy if he gets no reaction from her. She is correct in her assumption, and he nuzzles his face into her hair. He knows her just as well as she knows him, however, and he goes directly for that one little spot on her neck that drives her absolutely mad.

Edo kisses it softly, then nips it gently with his teeth, and chuckles under his breath at the audible sigh Ele lets out despite her best efforts. A small part of her is pissed that he conquered her so quickly.

However, the rest of her is too busy wanting him to care. He takes advantage of her distraction and reaches over and plucks her book out of her hand, dropping it to the floor beside the bed.

“What do you think you are doing?”, Eleonora smirks, raising her eyebrows.

He interlaces his fingers with her and brings her hand to his lips to kiss it, pulling her to face him in the process. His mouth is on hers in an instant, and his kiss is sweet and soft.

She teases his lips with her tongue and his kiss becomes more heated, deeper and full of need. Tugging his hair a little. He breathes deep, the scent of her skin a potent potion that magnifies his eagerness tenfold. He leans into her, and Ele can feel his hardness against her thigh.

She moans softly into his mouth and wraps one leg around him, hooking it around his hip.

She pulls him closer while arching her body up, and he growls into her ear.

His voice rolls through her like thunder, sending a shiver down her body that lands between your legs. With a single movement, he is above her, and he takes the hem of the shirt Eleonora is wearing and pulls it effortlessly over her head.

The coolness of the air is abated immediately by the heat of his mouth as he leans down to trace the curves of her breasts with his lips.

Ele lets her hands slide between his soft curls as he kisses, her breaths quickly evolving into gasps.

With one hand he grabs the waistband of her panties and pulls them down and off, and with the other hand, he switches off the light.


End file.
